User blog:WizzFizz7/My first post
I've been playing Tapped Out for 2 and a bit years now, and am currently sitting on Level 54. I have to say, it is a drag getting XP right now. I'm a little behind on the quest lines; I haven't started Level 52's quest yet. Right now, all my attention is focused on the new expansion: Springfield Heights. I'm really glad EA has added this, because it gives me something to do besides save my money for the aspirational buildings (including that dreaded Money Mountain) and build up a more upper class area of my personal Springfield. I've, however, decided right now to put aside all my cash to buy all the land plots I have not obtained yet. After that is done, I will blow up my town again and upack everything...I feel my town needs some huge redesigning, and I have in my mind an idea of what I want my town to look like. My Squidport will be based on how it looked in the game The Simpsons Hit & Run (one of my fav. games of all time) and my suburban area will be based off of a small town in NZ where my family own a beach house. This little surburban area will also have some waterways. I have no idea what to do with Krustyland though; I need to find more inspiration. Recently spent my two hundred and something donuts on two things: on Shauna, during Gil's deal of returning donuts after buying certain items, and the rest on Dedrick Tatum with the Colosseum, mainly for Tap Ball purposes. Right now, I am sitting on 53 donuts, and am targeting Jasper with the Community Center, his Basball outfit is just sitting in my inventory from some of the earliest days of the Tap Ball event, and I want to be able to use it, some way or another. That Money Mountain has made me mad! I should have left that side quest out for later, but I haven't, and as a result, I've lost a lot of cash which I could have spent on land expansion. It just bugs me that my mountain is level ten and I haven't finished it yet. In the new Heights expansion, I'm trying to get to the Theartre. To do that though, I need to expand my storage for the mats from the L.A Body Works, which means unlocking more characters, in turn means increasing my real estate value a lot. I am at abou 15M of this value currently, so I hve a lot of work to do. I think I'll wrap it up there. It's pretty much a summary of what I'm doing right now, but it's my first blog so I didn't know what else to write :) Hoping another update comes around mid-August that brings another major event like Tap Ball did, or maybe not as big as that was because I really need to put aside Tappd Out sometimes to do other things, rather than be on continuesly to vs other players and get rewards. Until then WizzFizz7 Category:Blog posts